Cascadia
Cascadia '''is a Libertarian Republic inspired by early American thought. Shaped by the ideas of private property and non-interventionism, Cascadians are filled with rugged individualism. Free trade is allowed and encouraged between citizens and between factions. '''Cascadia Contitution Preamble We the free people of Cascadia ban together to form a free and sovereign society, devoid of corruption and tyranny, that we may live as we wish in peace, liberty and independence. Article 1 - Bill of Rights: Section 1: Private property rights shall not be infringed. Private property constitutes any item or items within a citizens home or on their person. Section 2: A citizen’s home may not be tampered with, burned or otherwise destroyed even if voted upon. Theft and murder are not permitted. Should a case of wrongdoing be brought up, the case shall be presented to the citizens and then voted upon. Should a citizen be exiled from Cascadia, the remaining citizens shall vote on the outcome of the exiled citizens possessions and home. Section 3: There shall be no established religion. Section 4: Should there be a currency system established, there shall be NO tax levied upon the citizens and there shall be NO banking system (central or otherwise) implemented. Article 2 - National: Section 1: Every citizen of Cascadia will get one vote on a given proposal. In the event of a tie, the Leader’s vote will count as two votes. Section 2: A proposal shall be brought to vote by any citizen via the current Cascadia leader. A simple majority will be required to pass a proposal. Proposals include the formation and disillusion of alliances. This simple majority vote will also be used to determine whether or not to accept new members. Section 3: Declarations of War and Constitutional Amendments require a nation-wide unanimous vote to pass. Section 4: A leader shall be elected among the population. That leader shall then appoint the national hierarchy of citizens. This hierarchy dictates who is in charge if the whole nation is not currently present. The government offices in order of hierarchy: Burgess: Highest office. Overall leader. Diplomat: Foreign Affairs official. Militia Commander: Maintains Armory, Outposts and combat readiness. Sheriff: Local law enforcement. Maintain safety domestically. Signatures: theMightyRogo Masterlucas chakeda penguin1634 FunGuy161 ADDENDUM: EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING PASSAGE 1.1 All minerals, including but not necessarily limited to redstone, diamond, iron, gold, flint, and coal, are required to be forefeited to the state of Cascadia following collection, as soon as it is possible for the plaery to do so. This does not include minerals already mined, although it is highly reccomended for public safety that all possible minerals to be donated shall be donated. 1.1 Shall be repealed due to the end of war. -theMightyRogo Proposed Economic Ammendment: Section 0: A new appointed office, the Treasurer, shall be created. The responsiblity of this office is to manage the National Inventory and Exchange. Section 1 - All land of Cascadia is to be owned by the State, but can be purchased in 16x16 chunks for Private Property. Prices will be set by the National Exchange. All payments made will be put into a bank (National Exchange) to be used by the state in times of war or necessity. Section 2 - Trade shall be allowed between the citizen and state for necessary supplies in the National inventory. A standard currency shall be set similar to the one for land buying, and sellers can must their prices with this medium and employers must offer this currency as a choice for compensation. Barter is still acceptable. Section 3 - Trade between nations and citizen-to-citizen will remain an open barter/free market system. The currency system and prices will only effect buying and selling from the National Inventory and Exchange. Section 4 - The National Inventory and Exchange will primarily buy and sell precious commodities to stockpile for the national need: coal, iron, gold, gunpowder, obsidian and diamond. The militia commander must check up on this stockpile regularly for theft and fraud. Section 5 - In times of war, the National Inventory is to be used as the reserves of supplies to equip and maintain the soldiers of Cascadia. Signatures- put your name and vote below(yea or nay) Masterlucas - yea theMightyRogo - yea penguin1634 - yea History The Cascadian constitution was ratified after much deliberation on April 4, 2014. April 5, 2014: Cascadia has formed an alliance with the nearby nation of Britain. The Sophian War Diplomacy Crisis Seeking allies and trade partners, Cascadia discovered an outpost of the Republic of Sophia. Sophian standard procedure dictated that coordinates were given to allow for trade, and the naive Cascaidians agreed. A few short hours afterwards, Jydee, a member the RoS, impersonated the President of the Republic and declared war on Cascadia. The few Sophian members that were online joined the attack on Cascadia, slaughtering the unprepared peoples. All forces involved in the attack were banned, which remains controversial as several members were unaware of the impersonation. Sophian envoys journeyed to Cascadia with diamond armor and enchanted bows to unclaim the land. The envoys were met with fear and heavy questioning while awaiting orders. Finally a reparation of 6 diamonds was given. Cascadians at the scene reported that the envoy giving them said, "you can have these, for now". As a result, relations between the two factions remain tense. ' ' Tension rises Following the incident, the Nation of Cascadia had passed Addemdum 1.1, a socialist policy meant to increase war readiness. On April 7, 2014, burning crosses were spotted near the Cascadian border. The Sack of Cascadia During some unspecific time on April 8, 2014, the Republic of Sophia came into Cascadia. Large tracts of land were taken and all valuables pillaged. Precious architecture and public buildings were bombed, burned and crushed. Citizens were forced to flee far away from the violent occupation force. Many admit that the raid wouldn't be so bad if the server wasn't being DDoS'd for several days straight. The nation's life now hangs by a thread. Chakeda's account On an unknown time on April 8, 2014, Cascadia got raided by ROS. All citizen homes have been claimed as ROS territory. All homes (except Funguy's) have been burned down. TNT was also used to blow holes in non-wood structures. No Cascadians were online during the raid. Cascadians lost a stack of diamonds, 2-3 sets of diamond enchanted armor and weapons, many enchants, building supplies, mechanisms, farms, resources, homes, structures, other items, and of course; precious time. After hearing about the incident, I checked out the wikia, and noticed the RoS page has been defaced. Cascadia claims no responsibility for the incident. The IP matched the RoS - Colomica War page editor, so it is presumed Colomica is responsible. Funguy has ragequit the server following the incident. Seany and Moon stay inactive. Rogo, Lucas, Chakeda and Penguin remain active, considering their next steps wisely. The Coalition of Anti-Imperialist Nations retaliates On April 9th, 2014, The Socialist Republic of Honest Farmers, Cascadia, and Britian laid siege to the capital of the Republic of Sophia. Protected by a deep trench and a high wall, the city was eventually successfully breached and forces from the SRHF spearheaded the attack. Cascadia and Britain mainly provide intelligence and logistical assistance, due to their nations being unable to declare war on RoS. Large amounts of wealth was taken to be used as reperations for victimed countries, and buildings were torn down to be left as a reminder to any empire that dares disrupt the peace. 2014-04-10_04.06.47.png|The ruined Sophian capital. 2014-04-10_04.07.38.png|The Republic of Sophia was most likely aware of the inevitability of the attack.